Phoenix
by Googlekins
Summary: "But if not for an amazing woman, would this phoenix ever take flight. flaming brightly back to life, in flaring beauty and might. This Phoenix soul with shine, for many times so aware. soaring through darkened ages, as a need for hope is there.." -Phoenix Flight


Phoenix

By Googlekins

**A/N: Characters are not my creative property. No copyright infringement intended. _Warning: (SORTOF) Character death._**

**A/N 2: kisses to my amazing beta. **

"Let me GO!" Henry strained against the arms restraining him. tugging so hard his shoulder snap as it was pulled from the socket. "No. STOOOP!" He screamed, ignoring his own pain as he watched in abject horror as David Nolan finished tying the ropes around the wrists of his Mom, binding her securely against her own apple tree.

"Henry. This must be done. We can't let her crimes go unpunished!" Snow White said desperately as she struggled to keep her grip on the animated boy.

"Let her GO. PLEASE!" He yelled as he twisted his body to face her, hot tears pouring down his face and staining his school uniform jacket.

"I'm sorry, Henry." Though her voice was considerate, her eyes let no mistake be known, she would see her version of justice carried out.

Henry felt his body shake in anger at the woman holding onto him. "This. Is. wrong." He spat his words at her like venom.

Snow's eyes misted with moisture. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Behind Snow, Henry's attention was caught by a figure running at breakneck speed towards the bloodthirsty mob.

"Emma," he breathed, relieved. "EMMA!" He shouted hysterically. "STOP THEM. HURRY, EMMA!" He was fighting Snow's grasp, clawing desperately at her to free himself. "EMMA!" His throat was raw but he screamed out to her even as his voice gave out.

"NO!" Emma ran into the horde surrounding Regina as she stood regally, bound securely to her beloved Honeycrisp tree. "Stop this, THIS INSTANT." She raged forward, swimming through the masses. A hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking her backwards, her body falling ungracefully to the wet ground as her momentum was halted, all the air forced out of her lungs. Two sets of arms lifted her to her feet as she wrestled them furiously.

"LET ME GO! Or so help me.." her voice was menacing as she kicked at her captors.

"Emma. You can't stop this," Grumpy said nonchalantly into her ear.

"This must be done," Granny's voice coming from somewhere behind her as Red struggled to hold onto Emma, keeping her in place.

Emma could see Regina 15 feet in front of her, ropes and bindings wrapped grotesquely around her body. A body Emma had lovingly caressed. A body Emma knew better than her own. A body now writhing in agony as the ropes cut into soft flesh. An agonizing sob wretched from Emma's chest, as she fell to her knees, unable to break free.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she cried, her voice barely above a whisper.

Regina met Emma's green, tear-filled eyes. "They are right, Em-bean," the sad smile Regina offered only served to break Emma's heart into a million tiny shards of anguish.

"_Emma_." Regina's voice rang clear as day inside Emma's mind, though her lover's lips did not move. "_You must trust me_."

"I love you." Emma choked out as she leaned heavily onto Red, her body exhausted from grief. I love you," she said a bit stronger, trying desperately to engrain the sincerity into Regina.

"_I know_," Emma heard. "_I love you, more._"

"ENOUGH!" James's voice boomed over the roaring crowd and pleas for mercy from Emma and Henry. "Your crimes are immeasurable, and you will be granted no form of reprieve." He stood inches away from Regina, facing the crowd, a torch blazing ominously in his hand.

"James. David. Please. NO," Emma begged the man she'd recently come to realize to be her father.

"My judgment is absolute, my darling daughter." His eyes softened, only just, as he addressed her. "She must burn."

Emma steeled her jaw and lowered her voice threateningly as she huffed her words at him in intense anger. "In front of Henry?" she sneered.

James's eyes flicked towards the broken form of his grandson, weeping inconsolably in his wife's arms. "Yes." He stated firmly, and threw the torch at Regina's feet.

"REGINA!" Emma's scream blended in with Henry's as he lurched forward crying out, "MOOOOOM!"

In true, regal dignity, Regina lifted her chin, her majestic aura never faltering as hot flames licked at her skin. Even as her clothes burned and intense heat engulfed her body, Regina held her head high. Her eyes first on Henry, she watched with a broken heart as he tried to run to her.

"It's OK, Henry," she tried to mask the pain in her voice, but her attempt was futile.

"Regina." Emma moaned in agony, tears overflowing onto her cheeks as she watched the fire consume Regina.

"_K__eep faith. Trust. In. Me._" the words in Emma's mind filling her with an unearthly serenity. Her hysterical sobs eased as her eyes locked onto Regina's as they reflected the fire scorching her.

Regina's eyes closed as her body began flaking away to ash, her head lolling forward as she succumbed to the inferno. The crowd watched as the Evil Queen dusted away. Henry collapsed onto his hands and knees as Snow finally released her vice grip. Looking at James, Snow nodded once.

"It is done." Her commanding voice announced the finality of the deed.

As the mob slowly dissipated, leaving only Henry, James, Snow, and Emma to watch the blazing fire continue to engulf the apple tree. Emma wiped her face, leaving mascara smudges as she cautiously approached Henry. Bending down, she lifted him to his feet carefully. He slung his arms around her, crushing her ribs as he clung to her.

"Hey kid." Emma's voice broke as she spoke to him. "It'll be ok." Henry only shook his head against her stomach.

"What…is that?" Snow asked to no one particular.

Emma and Henry glanced at her before following her line of sight. The fire. A purple miasma swirled into the flames, spinning faster and faster, and the fire itself became a tornado of purple cloud. Wind whisked around the quartet as they watched it fully engulf the flames and the tree.

"Emma?" Henry's worried tone causing her to look down at him.

"I-I don't know what.." she struggled to force the words out, confusion marring her grief-stricken features.

They all shielded their eyes as lightning flashed around them, Emma bending her body around Henry to protect him. As the air around them calmed, a voice in Emma's mind caused her to glance up.

"_My Dear."_

It was Regina's voice. But how?Emma gawked as a figure emerged from the purple mist. Magnificent. Royal. without hesitation, Emma lifted Henry in her arms, the startled boy grunting at the sudden movement.

"Emma! WAIT!" Emma heard James shout as she raced to Regina, the brunette's arms open wide as Emma and Henry all but slammed into her. Loving arms embraced them as a loud clap of thunder sounded, a bright explosion of light swallowing the trio as they vanished along with the purple mist and the half-charred apple tree.

Snow and James looked at each other in fear.

"What have we done?" Snow's voice full of regret.

All Emma knew was she was wrapped in Regina's arms, Henry snuggly pressed between them. Birds where chirping, and she could smell flowers, the sun bathing them in warmth.

"What's going on?" Henry's muffled voice came from between the two women not yet ready to let go of each other. With an uneasy laugh, Regina pulled way first, trying her best not to look visibly shaken after the ordeal from which they had just escaped. Henry looked up, wonder coloring his features as he recognized his Mom.

"MOM?" he squeaked in disbelief.

Smiling, Regina leaned down just enough to kiss his forehead. "It's me," she said into his hair.

"But-How?" he questioned as he hugged her closely.

Laughing a bit louder, Regina ruffled his hair as she looked up into Emma's face. "It's a long story that I'll be happy to tell you. Later." Henry seemed happy with that as he just held onto her, reveling in the heartbeat he heard beating beneath her ribcage where his head was pressed, the beat syncing with his own.

"Hi." Emma said meekly as her chest threatened to burst with joy.

"Hey," Regina winked, her voice affectionate and gentle.

"Do me a favor?" Emma teased as their hands met halfway between them, fingers weaving around themselves.

"What's that, Love?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma closer, once again squishing Henry, who didn't seem to care. "I promise."

Emma smiled as their lips met. Emma pressed her own into Regina's with purpose, solidifying the truth that Regina really was there.

"My Phoenix." Emma whispered against soft lips as they pulled apart. Regina winked again, smiling.

"Where are we?" Henry asked, muffled by their embrace.

"Home." Regina purred, eyes brimming with tears of joy. She let go of one of Emma's hands, reaching up to cup the blonde's cheek in her palm, her thumb tracing over Emma's kiss swollen bottom lip.

"Welcome home."


End file.
